Shootingstar
by Pandorya
Summary: Astral and Yuma were on the roof. Suddenly Astral starts to worry about Yuma, but why?


Hello, everybody :-D

This is for Daisy, a very good friend of mine, who always helps me, whenever I need her, she´s there. Thanks, Daisy :-*

Now I apologise for all spelling mistakes, that you will read.

This is my first fanfiction on Fanfiction. Net

I hope very much that you will like it :-)

Enjoy!

Yuma and Astral were on the roof.

It was a starry night. This view was simply wonderful and this opinion was not only Yuma. His mysterious companion also thought that they emitted something special to stars. Every single one was unique and sparkled so brightly that all people on the earth might admire them. Astral had learnt a lot in addition. Now he knew why the people had to sleep at night, why they took constantly food to themselves, which is why they took so with pleasure a bath in her magic rooms and a small duck might be present and a lot more. What was very much surprised him that he began the different feelings which the people could feel to feel also. Hope, fear, luck, fury... Love. He worried increasingly about Yuma. Though since her first meeting his duel abilities had improved, knew, however, not a lot and Astral that Yuma could not win without him. . Yuma had to do the potential and above all the will, but was it enough? No, this was not enough, said Astral to himself.

"Yuma, I will teach you like one a duel properly bring has." if Astral said monotonously. From Yuma which has made it to itself on the roof comfortable there came only one irritated: "What?!Do you have to?" The clever being ignored this anything but friendly answer and explained Yuma, why he planned him to lessons. "It is a precaution for the case that you must lead in future your duels alone." if he explained quietly. Now had itself of the Yuma amaze put on. What had this to mean? "You mean I must fight alone? Without you?" he asked surprised. "This is right." if answered Astral. "One day I will disappear possibly and return to Astralworld. But you will stay here. You still have a future. You have a boundless choice in possibilities. I do not want that you lose a duel after the next. One day you will become an excellent duelist, Yuma. But so that this can happen you need help and I will give you this help." he spoke. Yuma felt honoured. Immediately he was sorry his defiant answer. He already wanted to say something, but Astral was not finish yet. "You will have to make many decisions and your way go. Many years will pass and this is the reason... which is why I want to make sure that I have existed in your recollection." As a Yuma still this heard he was really stirred. He had no notion that Astral hung so much on him. "Thanks that you want to help me Astral... and you will always exist in my recollection. I could never forget you, all the same how much I would also try it." he smiled embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head. Astral said nothing, he could not see his face, because the being a few metres floated before him.

All at once Yuma noted something. " Astral, look! There is a shooting star! Quick, you have a wish!" he shouted excitedly. Luckily Yuma had explained to his partner before what is a shooting star, otherwise Astral would probably have put again a question and the shooting star would have been away.

"I wish that I will also exist in Yumas hearts for good." if he finished speaking hopefully. Yuma felt like his cheeks red coloured. Now he wished so much that he could see Astrals face. "A-astral... ehm. ..you…you are not allowed to speak it out loud! If you do, your wish won´t come true!" Yuma said. Astral turned to Yuma. His look was of full disappointment and grief. "I will not exist in your heart for good?" asked in low spirits. "What?! Of course, for good and Forever Astr-AAAAAALLL!" shouted Yuma. He was so raised that he fell of the roof.

"YUMA! Yuma, are you alright?" he asked anxiously. However, Yuma laughed. "Yes, I would better have had to pay attention." Suddenly he found himself in an embrace. "A-astral?". "Yuma, I had such fear, that I would have lost you. I'm sorry." if he apologized. "Why you apologise then? It is not your fault. Astral, I will never forget you. You mean to me too much to me." he whispered softly. Carefully he laid a hand on Astrals cheek. Warily he started to stroke them. "Astral..." "Yuma, I still wanted to say one thing to you... whatever you decide to do, it will be right for you. I will pay attention to inform you as well as I am able. The rest completely lies in your hands... feel the flow Yuma." he quietly said to his towards. Yuma laid his lips carefully on the Astrals. It was a timid kiss and it lasted also after very long..., however, all emotions the both for each other felt they could feel in this small kiss.

"I love you, Yuma." Astral whispered softly. "I love you too, Astral" he happily said. And also if Yuma had gruesome pains, Astrals kisses could relieve this in her own way. Together they enjoyed their new found love and this starry night...

So, how did you find it?

I hope, it was OK.

But, above all, I hope that you have liked it, Daisy :-)

I thank all which have taken the time to read this :-)

Love, Jenny 3


End file.
